


诸葛孔明不管做什么事都很认真

by 4_kkmwolkeundmond



Series: 诸葛孔明每天都在逼我告白 [1]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Three Kingdoms otome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_kkmwolkeundmond/pseuds/4_kkmwolkeundmond
Summary: 谈恋爱也很认真，接吻也很认真，上床也很认真。
Relationships: Zhuge Liang/Reader, 亮我
Series: 诸葛孔明每天都在逼我告白 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	诸葛孔明不管做什么事都很认真

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：现代；这个亮的性格还是非常我流。对外温柔男神，对内是骄傲的可爱鬼。  
> 虽然是搞颜色但是内容其实非常温和也不香;(

你可能想象不到，法学院第一学神加男神诸葛孔明二十四年来都是处男。  
不，不如说孔明这样的，在各大能告白的节日里拒绝了一溜小姑娘的告白，从本科读到博士快毕业身边零女友（男友数量也是零），仿佛已经和学习和工作私定终身的事业型男神，反而大家都心知肚明他是个处男。

和孔明从相处到正经交往这么久，我还是第一次看到有什么事能让无所不能的诸葛小天才控制不住地单手扶额。  
“......你能不能别笑了。”他搭在额头上的手偷偷半掩着脸，我猜他可能在掩饰他脸红了，一半是因为害羞另一半是懊恼，但是我很好心地没去拆穿他。  
“没有，不存在的，”我披着毛毯正经危坐，如果现在身上能多穿点衣服可能会更有说服力，“孔明，我是专业的，无论多好笑我都不会笑，噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
除非忍不住。

我和孔明都是慢热又不重欲的人，相处半年多才认清双方的感情开始交往，只要一起打打游戏写写论文就能很开心，能在今天有突破性进展实属意外。  
最初我以为自己并不是在恋爱中贪恋身体接触的类型，只要和孔明人在一起完全柏拉图也无所谓，因为对我而言孔明是全天下最有趣可爱的男人。后来我发现和喜欢的人拥抱会上瘾。孔明人又清瘦又高，我喜欢在沙发上环抱着他的腰让我完全把我揽在怀里，靠在他肩上闻他衣领上的皂角香，该死，我们明明用的是同一款平平无奇的洗衣液，他闻起来就像新印刷的书卷、雨后的青草、烧了整夜的熏香的尾调那样清新优雅。  
所幸孔明与我同感，他开始把他日常晚间读卷宗的时间都抽出来和我拥抱，虚度光阴。有的时候我们在沙发上抱在一起，他的手轻轻环住我的背，让我能稳定地在他怀里待着，不会滑下我们家里并不是很宽阔的沙发。  
最近我们开始练习接吻，开始只是碰碰嘴唇就觉得新奇，后来就觉得不能满足。孔明是个不管做什么事都非常谨慎认真的人，说要接吻，第二天就拎了一袋樱桃回家，要练用舌头给樱桃梗打结。  
我就窝在沙发一边蘸着小碗里的糖霜吃他撇了梗的樱桃，好笑地看他仰着头感受嘴里的樱桃梗。  
“你记得给我留点。”他含着樱桃梗含糊不清地说。  
“好啊。”我挑衅地又摘了颗樱桃放进嘴里。  
我看到他扬了扬眉，每次他露出这个表情我就知道又有人要倒大霉，这次很明显倒霉的是我，他吐掉嘴里的樱桃梗，没等我反应过来猛地靠过来，单手护着我的后脑把我向沙发上带，同时压着我贴向他，灵巧的舌头探进来追逐我嘴里的半颗樱桃。  
我说过吗，孔明的学习能力非人类地强。早先我和孔明还不太熟的时候，一起约着打双人pk游戏，我看在他连手柄都是第一次用走路还歪歪扭扭的份上有意无意地给他放水，他看出来我放水也只是笑笑。两个小时之后我已经开始力不从心，第二次再约一上线我就被按在地上打成了狗。从此以后再和他尝试不同的游戏，我都拼尽全力一上来就把他往死里打，绝对不给他留一点学习和喘息的机会。  
“诶，你今天好狠啊。”在外被人形容为优雅温和谦虚大度的诸葛孔明，一边假装嗔怪一边在半个小时后又把我打成了狗。  
所以现在，虽然刚才没太看清孔明是不是真用舌头给吐出来的樱桃梗打了结，但是从结果来看，他用舌头给我的大脑打结是绰绰有余。  
他把碍事的半颗樱桃卷走吞下，又回来像对樱桃梗那样挑衅我的舌头。我被他的左手禁锢着半躺在沙发上，他的右手又托着我的脑袋，只能被动地跟着他起舞。  
不知道是孔明新学来的吻技优秀还是只是因为吻我的是孔明，我猜以后我在动森浇花的时间也要抽出来一部分贡献给和他接吻。  
我不甘示弱，也去学着纠缠他，他的上颚似乎非常敏感，只是被我无意间舔到就让他不由自主地从喉咙里哼出了声。  
我毕竟也不是什么省油的灯，于是我努力跨越他的舌头给我设置的障碍继续去触碰他的上颚，他坚持了一会，喘息着离开我。我们俩几乎已经是贴在一起躺在狭窄的沙发上，我马上就感受到他贴在我腿上的那部分的变化。孔明有点尴尬，想要赶紧下去。  
“孔明，”我拉住他，我知道只要我没有主动同意他就不会越过这条界线，“要做吗？”  
于是就有了开头的情景。

“不用担心啦，”我怕孔明真的不开心，赶紧收住笑抱抱他，“这很正常啊，很多处男一开始都......嗯......都会比较......快，肯定不是你有问题。”  
听到处男这个词的时候孔明好像更不开心了。  
我把嘴里剩下半句“就算你真的有问题我也喜欢你啊”咽了下去。

我说过吧，诸葛孔明是一个无论做什么事都非常认真谨慎的人。早先我以为像他这样的学神不会太在意游戏输赢，实际上他在研究各种游戏招式和套路的时候也非常认真，研究完了还会把连招顺序抄下来，他自己记得住用不着笔记，都是给我，毕竟我的游戏水平一直不进步他赢得也无聊（语自孔明本人）。  
诸葛男神，你谦虚温柔的人设崩了。

周末下午我晃悠着去厨房拿零食，孔明靠在沙发上像往常一样戴着耳机敲笔记本，大概又是在写辩论稿，我回来给他留一点零食的时候无意间瞟了一眼屏幕。  
我！早！该！想到的！  
“你你你你你你怎么大白天在客厅里看片！白日宣淫！成何体统！”我指着他口不择言。  
“......嗯？”他看得还挺认真，半天才反应过来回答我，还在旁边开了小窗记笔记（？），“你说话怎么像个骂太子荒淫无道的老太傅。”  
“你还记笔记！别看了！”  
孔明真把笔记本扣上了，“好好我不看。可是我喜欢你，我想让你舒服啊。”他眨眨眼看着我。  
又来了又来了，诸葛孔明，心比比干多一窍，他知道什么时候应该打直球。  
我只能捂脸妥协。“别在我面前看。也别拉我一起。”  
我捂着发烫的脸，看不到诸葛小狐狸露出一个得逞的笑容。

我之前提到过，孔明有非人类的学习能力。  
他具体学了什么我不想谈，反正我后来在床上再也笑不出来了。


End file.
